


Mistletoe is The Root of All Homophobia

by A_Little_Bit_of_Everything



Series: Annual Christmas Oneshot [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Fiona is Done With Matt Trying to Steal Her Wife, Lindsay and Matt Are Best Friends, M/M, Matt Bragg is A Lightweight, Matt Bragg is a Cuddly Drunk, Mistletoe, Multi, they/them Lindsay Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything/pseuds/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything
Summary: Jeremy laughs and shakes his head, having to reach up to readjust the reindeer antlers on his head. He puts his arm around Matt to lead the way into the kitchen. Trevor is stood at the counter when they walk in, pouring drinks and bopping his head along to the Christmas music Lindsay has going. It's adorable really. Trevor is always cute to Matt, but he's especially cute now. With his Christmas sweater and the warm glow of the lights decorating the house. It made Matt think back to their first Christmas together. It was Matt's first time away from home around the holidays. He had been more than a little depressed so Jeremy and Trevor had piled into Matt's shitty apartment to celebrate. He had known then, that he would love both of them forever.
Relationships: Alfredo Diaz/Michael Jones, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Fiona Nova, Matt Bragg/Trevor Collins/Jeremy Dooley
Series: Annual Christmas Oneshot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Mistletoe is The Root of All Homophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Get it....root of all homophobia....because mistletoe is a plant....plants have roots...I'll go

Matt thinks a lot of things. He thinks that cookie cake is a great idea for lunch. He thinks cats are the best. Matt thinks he’s the luckiest dumbass in the world because he gets to wake up every day with people who love him. And he thinks that he can keep up with Jeremy drinking. 

Not all those things are equally true.

Matt has been going shot for shot with Jeremy all night, on top of several cups of eggnog that were less actual eggnog and more fireball with a splash of eggnog. 

But it was fine. It wasn’t like people hadn’t seen him drunk before. Matt’s shame was plastered all across the internet for anyone to find. He was just enjoying the Christmas party. Trevor already agreed to drive them home from Lindsay and Fiona’s, so Matt and Jeremy were free to get as bevved up as they liked.  
  
Jeremy was fairing better than Matt by far. 

They’d had the same amount of alcohol, sure, but Jeremy’s tolerance had always been higher than Matt’s. 

“Lindsay I...fucking love you.” Matt says as he wraps his arms around them gently. They’re sat on the couch together, Matt curled up as close to Lindsay as he could manage.  
  
Lindsay laughs and takes a drink of their apple cider. “Aww, I love you too Matt.” They look at him affectionately for a moment before plucking the Santa hat he’s wearing off his head and placing it on their own.  
  


“Jeremy get your fucking man off my wife.” Fiona says as she comes in holding a plate of candy and cookies.  
  
Matt lets out an offended gasp and pulls Lindsay closer to himself. “They could be my wife too Fiona did you ever think of that!”  
  
Fiona sets a superbly unamused look at Matt. “I will beat you up Matt.”  
  
It makes Lindsay laugh and ruffle Matt’s hair. “As much as I love you buddy, I would like to cuddle my wife for a while. I bet Jeremy and Trevor miss you anyways.” 

It was accompanied by a lot of grumbling but Matt finally extracted himself from Lindsay. Fiona immediately sat in Lindsay's lap.

"You couldn't have done that while I was still there?" Matt grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. Like a very large toddler. 

"Matt I'm not fucking sharing my wife with you."

"Oh hell yeah, stick it to the white people Fiona!" Alfredo cheered as him and Michael walked in. Matt hadn't even noticed anyone getting up to open the front door for them. 

"What ever happened to sharing is caring guys?" Matt pouts. 

Jeremy laughs somewhere behind Matt, “Come on honey, let’s go help Trevor get more drinks, and then we’ll take over the couch.”

“Alright, but I expect to be fucking well compensated for all the emotional damage this has done.” 

“Good god Jeremy, how much alcohol has he had already?” Michael asks as he watches the two talk.  
  


Lindsay snorts and takes another drink of their cider, “They’ve been doing shots since they got here at five.”

Michael snorts at that and Matt is pretty sure he hears Alfredo mutter a ‘ _Jesus_ ’ under his breath. 

Jeremy laughs and shakes his head, having to reach up to readjust the reindeer antlers on his head. He puts his arm around Matt to lead the way into the kitchen. Trevor is stood at the counter when they walk in, pouring drinks and bopping his head along to the Christmas music Lindsay has going. It's adorable really. Trevor is always cute to Matt, but he's especially cute now. With his Christmas sweater and the warm glow of the lights decorating the house. It made Matt think back to their first Christmas together. It was Matt's first time away from home around the holidays. He had been more than a little depressed so Jeremy and Trevor had piled into Matt's shitty apartment to celebrate. He had known then, that he would love both of them forever. 

Matt snaps out of his thoughts when Jeremy thrusts a shot into his hand. 

"Jeremy you're trying to kill the man." Trevor says, holding a full shot glass of his own. 

"Nah, he's doing good, right Matt?" 

It sounds like a joke, but Matt knows better. Jeremy is giving him the option to decline the shot. Matt could say he's done for the night and Jeremy would take back the glass without any question. It was nice, it made Matt feel loved. "Yeah, I'm good Trev." 

"That's my boy!" Jeremy all but cheers before he downs his shot.

Trevor shakes his head affectionately and clinks his glass with Matt's before taking his shot as well. 

Which leaves Matt to take his shot last, he shoots it and grimaces at the burn of the whiskey in his throat. “So what are we drinking?” 

Trevor grins and turns to the glasses on the counter, the bell on the end of his elf hat jingling softly. His hands hover over the assortment for a moment before plucking a steaming mug out of the lineup. “I made you a hot chocolate with this fancy marshmallow vodka Lindsay has, I had to make sure it was sweet enough for you.” 

Matt takes the mug and blows on it lightly before taking a sip. It’s a really good drink. The hot chocolate itself is perfect and the vodka is sweet enough that it doesn’t give it an overwhelming taste of alcohol.  
  
“This is so fucking good Trevor.” 

"I'm glad you like it! And for you Jeremy, I have a drink I lovingly named God's Mistake." 

Jeremy raises an eyebrow but takes the drink anyways. He sips it and his face screws up in disgust. "Trevor what the fuck is in that thing?" 

Trevor grins, "I'm glad you asked, it's eggnog, jaeger, cool whip, and some fireball for good measure, but between you and me it's mostly jaeger." 

"The jaeger does not mix with the eggnog well." Despite this fact Jeremy takes another long sip of Trevor's Frankenstein's monster of a cocktail.

"If you three are done sucking each other's dicks we're about to start doing secret santa." Michael calls out from the living room. 

"Sorry I can't hear you over all the dick in my mouth." Matt shouts back. 

Trevor laughs and picks up the tray of drinks and leads the way back to the living room. Jeremy and Matt follow behind him. (Somewhere in Matt's head the thought passes that he'd follow them anywhere.) They walked through the doorway to hear Fiona calling toward them. 

“We got ’em boys! You’re under the mistletoe!” 

Matt looks up and sure enough there’s mistletoe hanging from the door frame. 

Trevor laughs and leans down to peck Jeremy on the lips, before turning to Matt. 

Matt looks between him and Jeremy for a moment in thought. “How am I supposed to kiss you both at the same time?”  
  
That makes Jeremy laugh and Trevor shake his head, both wearing matching looks of affection. “Well I imagine we’ll take turns, a three-way kiss would be pretty hard to pull off.” 

“I can’t believe mistletoe is homophobic.” Matt says with a deep frown, making everyone in the room break into laughter. 

Jeremy and Trevor stop laughing first and lean in to kiss Matt’s cheeks. It makes Matt smile and his face flush slightly. Matt loves this, he loves being loved, he loves being here with his family. No matter what happens or how things change, they’ll always be here for him. 

And that’s the best gift he could ever get.


End file.
